Problem: Solve for $x$ : $5x - 3 = 3$
Explanation: Add $3$ to both sides: $(5x - 3) + 3 = 3 + 3$ $5x = 6$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\dfrac{5x}{5} = \dfrac{6}{5}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{6}{5}$